U.S. Pat. Appl. No. 2005/0120838 Gottlieb & Carroll discloses a driving tool with a driving element whose design comprises a single pair of two separate jaws with a rectangular outer peripheral cross-section separated by a gap or slit which extends to the tip of the driving element and that attempts to directly engage the socket in the head section of a fixation/screw element. This gap or slit between the two jaws of this prior art is cut in a parallel axis to each of the jaws. The two jaws are shaped so that the distal ends of each jaw taper in a convergent manner from the proximal ends of the jaws so that when they are inserted into the socket of the screw/bolt the two convergent jaws further converge (compress) towards each other creating a release angle between the two jaws and the socket. Therefore this prior art teaches a severely flawed design from an engineering perspective that in fact does not provide adequate gripping force (retention) of the jaws of its driving element in the socket of the screw/bolt.
As described above, the cited prior art's driving element of its driver tool is also specifically limited to two and only two jaws, and said single pair of jaws are limited to an outer rectangular cross-sectional shape for insertion into a polygonal socket.
As described above, the driving element of any improved driver tool is subjected to two stress forces when it is both: i. initially directly engaging (frictionally) the socket (in the head) of the screw/bolt. ii. driving (screwing) the screw/bolt into its target site.
Engineering analysis as described above of the driver design of the cited prior art reveals that: i. insertion of a single set of two separate jaws into multiple sockets of different screws/bolts and ii. the driving of said bolts/screws by this prior art design result in: loss of frictional engagement of this driver tool upon insertion into sockets of screws/bolts and permanent collapse of the single pair of jaws of the driving element of this driver tool when attempting to drive said screws/bolts into their target sites.